


Watery Bodyworks

by Aen_Silver_Fire



Series: Uchiha Lovers [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aen_Silver_Fire/pseuds/Aen_Silver_Fire
Summary: The tranquility of your bath-time is being mercilessly disturbed by the God of Sleep himself. One-shot.
Series: Uchiha Lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804414
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Watery Bodyworks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the latest developments on my favorite story and the absolute wonder that is Uchiha Shisui. Dedicated to my Discord friends and Queen Angel. So, in honor of Shisui!Hypnos, please enjoy! (Especially you, Emily!)

The round bath bomb swirls around in a little dance ritual, painting the water teal. Small droplets sinfully stick upon your smooth skin; some teasingly following unseen paths down your body. Heaving a sign, you lift a hand, pulling your hair towards your right shoulder and then you sink further into the water. You close your eyes, basking in the tranquility of it all, refusing to let any worry trouble your mind.

Before long, you feel a feathery touch tracing along the expanse of your arm. Wh….what? You slowly flutter your eyes open, only to be met by nothing less than a spectacle.

Hypnos… in all his glory, towering over you, his shirt discarded. Your mouth is left agape, as you are staring at his toned biceps, his unblemished skin, his strong, muscular physique.

“Do you mind if I join in?” A playful smirk hovers about his lips. You jerk now completely awake and the water briefly splashes around the tub. Apparently, your expression had served as an adequate answer, as a short chuckle escapes him and his hands travel to the hem of his pants.

“I usually bring forth Sleep” he dawdles while, slowly but surely, pulling down every piece of clothing he adorned from his waist down. Your eyes immediately skip to a certain part of his anatomy, that has always promised -and delivered- sweet, delectable adventures during your very frequent trysts. “I do not disturb it.” An amused smile graces his lips as he stares down at you. “However,” one leg sinks into the bath tub, slowly followed by the other, “you were looking simply too inviting.”

He sits on the opposite side of the medium-sized bathtub, invading your space so shamelessly, so brazenly… He gently takes your hand in his and slowly kisses your knuckles one by one, savoring each moment. “Will you do me the honor?” A small tug at your hand directs you towards him. You pull yourself closer to his form and when your face is a mere breath away from his, Shisui grabs at your sides and turns you the other way around.

You can clearly feel his chest against your back. His member only so slightly twitching under your rear…

“You smell delightfully,” he comments, burying his face in the nape of your neck. “My ….personal ambrosia….” The proximity of his lips leaves you breathless for a short moment. His thumbs slowly rub at your sides in a reassuring manner. Shisui places a tender kiss at your neck, inhaling your sent. You sigh, beside yourself, at his ministrations. That only serves to encourage him on.

His strong hands travel northwards and, seemingly, without a care or worry in the world, they cup your breasts. Another sigh leaves you; this time closer to a soft moan.

“So beautiful,” he says, squeezing a little harder. His fingers find your soft rosy buds, calling them to attention, and pinch teasingly. “So damn... enticing...” he whispers against your ear and pinches even harder, eliciting a much more vocal response from you.

“Shi-” you try to utter his name, but he stops you. “Surrender to me, love….” Was it a proposition? A warning even? “Let me shape a luscious reality for me and you,” his voice is now husky, more alluring than ever before. Your body inadvertently responds to his words.

“The only thing I do regret..” he starts kissing your neck more forcefully, surely, enough to leave red marks on his wake, “in this wonderful scenario of ours….” he bites down teasingly, playfully, but with a sense of dominance only a God could impose on his mortal lover, “….is that I cannot see,” his left hand leaves your breast and decidedly situates itself in between your legs, “how soaking wet you are for me.”

He does not need to speak any other words. Your hot cavern is already asking for him, imploring… and he knows it very well. Offering one more amused chuckle, Shisui guides his deft fingers towards a sensual game, parting and rubbing at the lips of your sex, until your thighs are already slightly trembling. He is intently looking for your moans, demanding of them to treacherously escape your body.

It is more than obvious that he is taking his own pleasure out of this warfare of desire. His long, thick member was twitching with excitement, ready to conquer your senses in all ways possible. “Shis-...” you manage to utter, before he grabs at your hips and sets them above his groin.

“No,” a small pause of oozing authority.“It’s ‘ _Great Go_ d’ you should be moaning” he says huskily and sheathes himself into you with one swift move. A gasp leaves your lips. “You should be begging for my mercy...” you can hear his heavy breathing resonate. “My name,” his rhythm is stable and precise, well calculated, purposely driving you towards the edge, “you call only when you come undone,” he offers and simultaneously impales himself further into you.

There is no choice left on the matter. In the same way that your body responded to his touches, to his teasing, to his frolicsome words, without you exercising any form of control, in that very same manner you will, undoubtedly, reach your climax at his wish. He was a God, a divine being, a deity created by the shadows of the Underworld, capable enough to command your every breath, your every sense of being, to finish you whenever he wishes....

Water flows out of the bathtub as Hypnos demonstrates his lovemaking abilities, his prowess. Playful, brisk, dominant, breathtaking…“Aaah-” you scream, unable to reign your desire in. “Gr-great God...” you mumble almost incoherently. A smirk forms on his perfect lips yet again; you can feel it as those luscious lips touch the skin on your back, your neck, the side of your mouth.

The hand that so generously had played with you only a few minutes prior, is now returning to find the promising bundle of nerves that’s protruding down there. He follows a maddening rhythm, his manhood dancing in and out of you, his hand playing a song only a few centimeters away.

You are not far from your release and neither is he from his. The water level has so significantly diminished, that your legs are now exposed to the hot air. This… is… too much… too sensual, too enjoyable, too perfect, too _godly_ …..

It comes as no surprise that you feel him unbelievably harden within you. “Gghh..” an intelligible groan escapes him. And that is exactly what you need, in order to, from the bottom of your lungs, moan, _“Shisui!!!_ ” and wholy surrender to his embrace, to a bright gray light and a trembling dream.


End file.
